It's only hate sex
by xRaiyax
Summary: After TC hit him Ragosa seriously wanted to fire him. So how the hell did they end up like this?


After TC hit him Ragosa seriously wanted to fire him.

So how the hell did they end up like this?

Michael moaned into TC's mouth when his leg pressed hard against his length. He felt TC's hard on pressing against his stomach and his neck felt stiff from holding this position for already way too long. Why had TC have to be so much taller?

TC's hands fumbled with his button up shirt while he sucked on his lower lip. He pushed the shirt open and leaned down some more than he already was. His leg was still pressing against Michael's middle and he rolled his hips against it desperately.  
Ragosa gripped TC's shirt and leaned his head back against the wall, moaning loudly, while the other bit his neck hard.

"Shhh, they will hear us." He shuddered when TC's hot breath brushed his ear and his teeth nibbled his ear lobe. TC's big and warm hand moved down to Ragosa's neck and his breath hitched for a moment, thinking that the other would throttle him. TC grinned darkly when he noticed but moved his hand down instead.

"Why I am not surprised that being strangled would turn you on."

Actually it did not but only two weeks ago Ragosa was also pretty sure that TC would never cause a hard on for him and here they were, rubbing off against each other, sharing bruising kisses and leaving marks on each other's bodies. It was their third, no fourth time now.

The first time was after they met on accident after the night shift was finished. It was one day after Ragossa hit TC. They had bumped into each other in a hidden space in the stairways that was empty except them. The next moment after running into each other, TC pressed him against the wall and they were kissing feverishly with each other's hands down their pants.  
The second time happened in a storage room, where Ragosa had sent TC to check on some supplies. The third in Ragosa's office and now they got low enough to end up in a toilet stall.

"TC"

He wanted to sound warning but it ended up high pitched and breathless when TC pinched his right nipple hard. Ragosa's nails dug into skin through fabric.

TC's grin grew even wider and his fingers moved down to open the suit pants easily and push them down together with Ragosa's underwear. Ragosa inhaled deeply when cold air hit his heated skin. Fingers moved over his cock before they retreated again. His hips snapped forward but another hand pushed him back against the stall wall.

"So, impatient."

The ER doc opened his own pants and spit in his hand. He took them both in his hand and rubbed his thumb over their tips, making them both moan and spread their precom. His hand moved fast and Ragosa forced his head back down to kiss him. Their teeth clashed against each other in an open mouth kiss but none of them minded.

It was fast and messy, Ragosa came first but TC followed shortly after.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, mixed cum over TC's hand, cloths wrinkled, and breathing rapidly into each others faces.

Ragosa was the first to get his composure back, he excused himself from the stall and spent some more minutes in front of the mirror to make himself look more or less composed again. TC followed much later.

Ragosa met Jordan in the hallway, she asked him if they had a fight again.

The next time they met like this Ragosa found himself on his knees, his mouth around TC's dick and his hand tucking on his hair. He was harder than ever before.

They were in his office, TC walked into his office, furious, because another cut he had pushed through. Ragosa did not like the decisions he had to make either but it was his job and he had no other choice. TC would never understand that just like he would never understand why TC acted as reckless and thoughtless as he did.

What they both understood however was, that what they did with each other was a much more pleasurable outlet for the hate they felt than fighting.

Ragosa took TC as deep as he could, concentrating to hold back his gag reflex he was too eager, took too much too fast and had to move back and try again. Slowly he got the hang of it. Pubic hair tickled his nose but he concentrated on the cock in his mouth, down his throat. He moved his head up and down, licked over the tip and gulped. TC was grabbing his head, pushing him closer. Ragosa could not help but enjoy the sounds he made. They went straight into his own dick. Ragosa ignored his throbbing length and held onto the others hips.

"I'm gonna…"

TC tore on his hair and forced him to move his head back but Ragosa pushed the hand away and took the others length in his mouth again. Swallowing everything greedily.  
They looked at each other. TC breathless, leaning against the office door and and Ragosa still hard and on his knees in front of him, hair tussled, and lips swollen. He licked his upper lip, not breaking eye contact.

TC shivered and pulled him up on his shirt, to press him against the door. Ragosa almost thought he would hit him with that wild look in his eyes and closed his but instead he found himself in a passionate kiss and hand around his aching cook.

After the third time this happened, and TC also sucking him off he noticed that getting a blowjob from a men who knew how it felt was awesome but he liked it even more to have TC's dick down his throat.

The blowjob he received, however, was also exciting because of the situation they were in.

TC had slipped into his office and they both had an argument about something stupid (he did not even remember) when they fell over each other again. They kissed on his desk when someone knocked on the door. Without a second thought TC hid under his desk and Ragosa sat down. The door opened and LaCruz came in.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She stopped herself when she saw him.

"You're ok. You look flushed?"

He nodded.

"I'm fine. Go ahead."

About two minutes into their talk, Michael felt hands opening his pants and shortly after wet heat engulfed his cook.

He hid the moan with a cough and kept his hand in front of his mouth, while still trying to follow the conversation they were having. He nodded when he approved something De la Cruz said but did not trust his voice to talk.

TC bobbed his head up and down as good as he could with the little space he had and Ragosa bit his tongue, feeling sweat forming on his skin.

When a tongue dipped into the slit on his tip, a load moan escaped his lips and he moved his hand down and gripped TC's thick locks. He crunched down like his stomach hurt and looked excusingly at De la Cruz.

"I'm sorry I had leftover this morning and I think it was already bad."

She nodded understandingly.

"Should I get you something?"  
He shook his head.

"No, It's fine I have something but can we talk later I'm having problems concentrating right now."

"Of course it is not that urgent. Get well soon."

She smiled at him and got up. When she reached the door she turned around again. TC sucked on his tip again eagerly and Michael tore on his locks warningly while looking at De la Cruz with a painful expression, at least he hoped he was.

"See you later."

"Yeah later."  
He lifted his hand to wave her goodbye.

The door fell closed and he leaned back, breathing heavy. TC pushed his chair a little back so that his head did not hit the table anymore and sucked him off properly. He did not swallow but a drip of semen was on his lips when he had finished.

Dazedly Ragosa reached forward to brush it away.

Before he could return the favor, TC fled out of his office.

Nothing happened between them the next week, and Ragosa's birthday came up. He did not plan on celebrating and most of the stuff acted normal around him during the night and he did not think about it again. Until shortly after their shift ended everyone surprised him with a little celebration in their break room.  
He even got some presents, and their was TC, surprising everyone with a box-formed present he handed him.

When he gave it to him he leaned in and whispered against his ear.

"Make sure no one is around when you open it."

The look in his eyes gave Ragosa goose bumps and he made sure to put it away safely.

When he finally was home it was the first thing he opened.

It came with a little note.

Practice for me?

Ragosa turned bright red and the blood rushed to his middle when he looked at the unpacked box.

It was a bottle of lube and the a nice penis-shaped dildo.

He started practicing the same day.

Three days later he found himself alone with TC in his office again. The night shift was very busy before and everyone was on edge, now there was finally a calmer night. He stayed after his shift was done because he wanted to finish some paperwork.

TC came inside and shut the door, turning the key. He made sure the blends were down and walked over.

Michael watched his every movement and his heart started beating faster in anticipation. As calm as he could he stood up and walked in front of his desk.

TC was on him before he could say anything and kissed him in a way that made his knees go week.

"Did you like my present?"

His hand moved down and gripped Ragosa's ass, pressing him close against his leg, while their lips moved against each other.

"I practiced."

"I hoped you would."

TC's quickly started to undo Ragosa's tie and opened his shirt.

Michael helped him to get rid of his clothes but stopped for a moment when he noticed that TC was going to get him completely naked. They always went as fast as possible before but this was different.

"We don't have that much time."

"We do, I officially have gone home already. Just like everyone else of the night shift. Get on your desk."

"What?"

TC pushed his pants down, taking the underwear, too and helped him step out of his shoes and socks. He moved his hand over Ragosa's leg when he stood back up and leaned down. He bit his neck and whispered in his ear again.

"Get on your desk on all four, back facing me."

Ragosa was standing in front of TC now hard and naked, heart beating fast. He blushed furiously at the words, but it had been already way too long since TC had touched him so he got over his embarrassment and did like he was told.

Nothing happened and he started feeling strange, maybe this was a trick and everyone would come in the next moment seeing him like this. He wanted to move back down but a hand on his back stopped him. TC's big warm hands gripped each of his ass cheeks and moved them apart.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by something wet against his entrance and a shudder running through his body. He gripped the edge of his desk hard, his knuckles turning white and muffled a moan against his arm.

Something slowly entered him and he could not help but push back.

"TC, please"

His cock was dripping already and he did not even know what exactly he was begging for. TC moved back and he heard something click.

Before he could protest two fingers pushed inside him. He was already used to the strange feeling from stretching himself with his own and moved back against them.

"So eager."

TC leaned forward and kissed his butt cheek, while moving his fingers and adding a third shortly after. He changed the ankle a little and pushed in deeper. Michael moved to meet every trust and whimpered. He needed more, so much more.

When TC hit his prostate he bit his arm to stop himself from screaming. His body shuddered and his arms and legs felt week.

"TC please, that's enough. I need more."

He was begging. Again. Begging the man he hated to fuck him.

"Turn around."

The fingers retreated and he felt TC's warm hands on his back. Steadying him while he turned around to lie on his back. TC took off his shirt and opened his jeans. He gripped Ragosa's legs and pulled him closer, guiding him to put them around his waist. Ragosa was surprised when TC leaned down, burying his hand inside his hair and kissed him almost softly while pushing slowly inside him. Michael's arms wrapped around TC's broad back and he held him close while he pressed his legs against his back to push him deeper. They both moaned in the kiss and held still for a moment.

"So tight."

TC whispered against Michaels lips before kissing him again.

He moved back a little and pushed back in. His movement was painfully slow and Ragosa whimpered desperately.  
"TC, please."

TC moved his mouth to his ear and took the earlobe between his teeth.

"What do you want me to do Michael?"

"Move faster. Please."

"Sure, If you ask that nicely."

TC moved lower and sucked on Ragosa's neck. He moved his hips faster and harder.  
His hand brushed down Ragosa's body to take his throbbing cook, moving it with his trusts.

Ragosa moaned a little too loudly and his nails dug hard into TC's skin. Surely leaving marks but he did not care. The burning sensation of nails moving down his neck even motivated his trusts to became deeper and harder. He muffled Ragosa's loud screams with another kiss when he hit his prostate again and again. It did not take much longer for Michael to come hard between their bodies. His breath was ragged and he went limb but his legs were still wrapped around TC pushing him as close as possible when he came too, muffling his moan against Ragosa's neck.

They stayed like this until they were both able to catch their breaths again. TC pulled out and cleaned them up sloppily with a tissue from Ragosa's desk, before getting dressed again.

He did not storm out but stayed until Ragosa was dressed too. They stood there awkwardly for a moment until TC turned around and went to the door. He stopped before he reached it. Michael watched him silently and waited for him to say something but instead TC opened the door and left.

Ragosa sat down carefully and rubbed his hands over his face.

He just let himself be fucked in his office by the men he disliked most in this hospital. What the hell was wrong with him? Adding to that it was the first time he had sex with a men at all. When he really wanted to do something like that why not with someone he actually could stand?  
Why TC with his wild eyes and his quick-temper and perfect body and that amazing dick.

He was so fucked up. The worst thing was he really wanted to repeat that.

When he went into the shower later he still had TC's dried come on the inside of his legs.

They had a quickie in the elevator, what the hell was wrong with them. If someone had needed it urgently they would have blocked it. Ok, it was the not so much used one in the back and mostly for stuff but still.

Ragosa sighed, his body still felt hot from earlier.

A few people had looked at them strangely when they left the elevator and he already could hear the rumors about them fighting again.

It was almost funny and he would have laughed if he would not be so disappointed about his own behavior. TC was somehow shutting down Ragosa's brain. It was enough if they just stared at each other for too long. This eyes, they bore into him, made him fidgety and even worse horny.

They really should stop this, he was letting this go too far already. They never should have started it anyway.

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hey."

He looked up right at the source of all his problems.

"I'm gonna be off three days."

TC walked over and put a note on his table.

"I'm gonna take a trip for two days and be back then. Just to let you know. See you."

He walked back out before Ragosa could react much. A little bit confused Michael took the note and unfolded it. It was a phone number.

It was Ragosa's own free day when TC was back. He wondered if that meant anything.

Three days later he stood at the front of TC's flat and was dragged inside, already tearing off cloths before the door closed behind them.

Ragosa inhaled sharply when the new doc, Sam Harrington hit his butt. It was not even the hit itself but something else it caused. His eyes met TC's on the other side of the room and they shared a look for a moment before Topher called TC to get to a patient.

Ragosa tried to stay friendly, but reminded his new colleague to stop doing this even though they might knew each other from school, knowing Sam it was probably not futile but he could try.

The second time Sam tried to hit his butt TC stopped him by gripping his wrist with a little more force than necessary.

"Hey, stop hitting people's butts if you don't want to end up as sexual assaulter."

Sam stepped back holding up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, we did that all the time in school. No offense."

Ragosa silently thanked TC, when he wanted to go back to his office he was stopped by Drew.

"TC, Ragosa, can we talk for a minute?"

They both shared a look but nodded. Drew led them to an empty storage room.

"What the hell is going on between you too?"

"I don't know what you mean."

TC answered before Ragosa could say anything.

Drew just looked at them annoyed.  
"Come on, you're both coming from the elevator looking messed up. TC is visiting your office way more lately, and what was that today. The first time he hit your butt you two shared looks and no offense but Ragosa you looked way too flushed for someone being hit on his butt by an old friend. And TC looking like he wanted to kill the guy and almost breaking his arm when he tried again. Don't tell me there is nothing I see when someone is hiding something. And you two are."

TC shared a look with Ragosa again.

"If you want to tell him it's fine with me, Drew can keep a secret."

Ragosa bit his lip in thought and looked at Drew again. He could lie but he was sure that it would be obvious, he also could just leave, but Drew was curious something was going on.

"Fine, tell him."

TC turned around.

"I fucked Michael before we came to the hospital and put a plug up his ass so that my come wouldn't come out. I might have liked his face when he got hit before. But I did not like that someone else caused it."

Ragosa looked at TC with big eyes. Sure, he said they could tell him but he thought more in general.

"What? You said it was fine?"

"Yeah about the general thing but not this details."

"It was the reason for me almost breaking the guys arm."

Ragosa turned an even darker red then he already had. He had to push that thought back for later, after work. They were not alone right now.

"Wait, wait. You two are dating?"

Drew looked at them unbelievingly. Ignoring most of what he heard right now, probably for his own sanity, and getting to the main point.

TC and Ragosa shared a look again, this time more unsure.

"No, no, we are just hooking up from time to time. You know instead of fighting we found another way to get rid of the tension between us. Can you help us to keep it a secret?"

Drew seemed to be speechless for a moment. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Finally it seemed like he made up his mind.

"Fine, I help you."

Ragosa straightened his jacket and went to leave.

"Thanks, I gotta get going I have an appointment."

Drew stepped aside, when TC wanted to leave too he grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing there man?"

"What do you mean? It's just hate-sex nothing more."

Drew seemed unconvinced.

"You almost broke a guy's arm. You don't know what you're running into. How long is this even going on between you?"

"About four months. I think"

"Are you kidding me? And I was wondering why your obsession with Jordan seemed to be gone. I'm not sure if this is better."

"It has nothing to do with each other, like I said it's just sex, we don't even like each other. Are we done I need to get back to check on my patients?"

"Sure."

Drew let go of TC's arm and followed him out.

Even though he was not very happy about what they were doing Drew really helped them keeping it a secret. It also was easier because they started meeting after work. Unfortunately that was the reason Topher found out.

It was his day off and Topher coincidentally also had a free day. TC and Topher were best friends since they met in Afghanistan and Topher had a key to TC's flat, simply for cases of dropping him off when he was drunk or for checking in on his plants when he was on a trip. It was mostly from the time right after they came back from their deployment but TC et him keep the keys.

So when TC did not answer the door, Topher opened it himself. Not thinking that he would find a naked TC wrapped around their also naked boss in the bedroom.

He stood there staring at them gaping for about ten minutes before TC woke up and stared right back at him, noticing the situation he was in. He fell asleep right after they had sex last night and there was enough evidence to what exactly they did. If being naked and wrapped around was not proof enough.

TC got up as carefully as he could to not wake up Ragosa and put a blanket over him before putting on some sweatpants and leaving the room together with his shocked best friend.

"TC that… what… why?"

He spoke quietly and TC also answered with a low voice."

"It's nothing serious. We hate each other, we have sex to ease the tension."

Topher looked at him unbelievingly.

"First of all he is our boss and since when are you doing this? But wait I think I can guess it, 4 or 5 months?"

"How would you know, you saw anything before?"

Topher stepped closer and whispered more eager.  
"I know, because about this time ago you stopped running after Jordan all the time. I was wondering why but mostly I was happy for you to finally let her go, but this?"

"What was second?"  
"Huh?"

Topher looked at TC questioningly.

"You said First of all, what else is there?"

"He is here in your flat, you're picky with bringing people home, the way you held him, the way we left the room and are whispering now because you don't want to upset him and most of all the way you put the blanket over him before you even got dressed yourself. I saw how you looked at him at that moment TC. I know you, better than you know yourself."

They looked at each other silently, TC thinking about what Topher said.

"I think we need to talk."

Both startled at the sudden intrusion and looked at Ragosa, who stood at the bedroom door with the blanket wrapped around him. TC had to admit he liked the view.  
Michael's messed up hair, the dark marks on his throat and collarbone, how the blanket was piling up at his feet.

"Dr. Zia, if you don't mind?"

"No, of course not."

Topher put his hand on TC's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Good luck."

The door that closed behind him and TC and Ragosa said nothing for a while.  
"What did you hear?"

TC looked at the floor too afraid of what he would read in Michaels face.

"Your best friend thinks I'm more for you."

TC nodded.

"Yeah he said that."

"That doesn't matter though. It all comes down what you want."

Ragosa stepped closer, pulling the blanket higher to not fall over it. Somehow TC found that incredible sweet and he wanted to kiss him and carry him back to bed.  
Did that mean Topher was right?

He did not say anything until Ragosa stood right before him.

"Does it? What is about you? What do you want."

Black met brown and they stared at each other until Ragosa looked at the floor, the blanket slipping down to his hips, revealing some more of the marks TC left on him. He could feel his own skin itch where it was healing from the scratches there.

"I think it is pretty obvious that I like to have your dick in me."

Michael grinned at TC sheepishly and made him laugh.

"Yeah, I got that feeling. But that is not what I meant."

He lifted his hand to brush over Ragosa's cheek and to his neck where he buried it in thick black hair. Michael closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I think I might not hate you."

"Good."

TC noticed the little lines on his face and how he seemed so much more relaxed than normally.

"I think I don't hate you either. Actually I just realized that I might even like you a lot."

Ragosa opened his eyes and smiled at him.

It made TC's heart stutter for a moment and his stomach felt warm.

"Good, I think I might like you a lot, too."

"Good."  
TC leaned down until their lips touched, his hand still buried in Ragosa's hair.

"Good."

They kissed slowly and TC wrapped his arm around Michael to pull him up. Ragosa wrapped his legs around his waist and let himself be lifted on the kitchen table. Their lips met again softly and Ragosa leaned his forehead against TC's.

"Guess we have to tell our friends now."

"Or we simply kiss in front of the team and let them figure it out themselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

Comments and Favs much appreciated :D

_gifted to Lady_Talla_Doe on AO3 because when I needed to read about them there was her fanfic Agitation, check it out it's great! :D_


End file.
